Contemporary server platforms incorporate reliability, availability and serviceability (RAS) system memory features for purposes of alerting customers when a memory device's functionality has entered a degraded state, but the memory device is still operational. The RAS features typically attempt to identify whether the memory device errors are correctable or uncorrectable. This pre-failure warning information provides the customer an opportunity to schedule maintenance activities prior to the identified memory device becoming non-operational to prevent a system crash.